Why didnt you tell me?
by seasons weapon
Summary: when Rukia gets hert and doesnt tell Ichigo what will happen? there first kiss and a lot more got to read :)


Hi this is my first fan fiction i hope you like it i do not own bleach in any way -

* * *

A oranged haired boy nocks on the bathroom door trying to be pateint as he leans on the wall by the he waits a ashy blond aproaches him."Ichigo breakfast is ready."Looking verry annoyed not leaning on the wall any more Ichigo manages to say without yelling or raiseing his voice out of frustration."Fine i will be down in a minute Yuzu."The blond then smiles nowing Ichigo is not in the mood to be bothered,walks to the kitchen downstairs where his father and sister had been waiting to waits a little bit longer but then looses his patience."Thats enough hurry up Rukia."After said he hears the shower stop hearing the drops of the shower hit the bottem of the shower floor,then the shower curtain crushing against the bathroom wall."Finally"Ichigo mumbels trying to keep his cool he wanted to take a shower before school but he knew he wouldnt have enough inside the bathroom a raven girl with a towl rapped around her opens the door from inside,and comes out."It does not take that long to take a shower Rukia.""Well it makes me feel good when i really feal bad."She then walks past Ichigo."Wait you dont feel good?"She stops and looks back at Ichigo thinking,Crap why did i say that think think,think of something thought is brocken when her stomach then feels like a nife stabing it over and over again."Oww."she then grabs her stomach then runs into Ichigos room and slams the door behind runs to the door."Are you ok?!"he asks worried."Ya just let me change."she screams out through the doorwhen really she wanted to ask him for help, to tell him she needed him to help her and that shes hert really bad.A few minutes later she comes out with a bandage,almost covering her whole had left her there and had went to school but had left a note on the bathroom was kind of mad he left without telling her but she was glad at the same time cause she also needed knew bandages out of the bathroom,  
her old one she had on was already to she went over to the door she saw the note it read:Rukia im going to school but if you dont feel better then dont come to school i hope you feel kinda felt a little better after reading the note as she took it in her hand and went into the bathroom and shut the door quietly she didnt want his family to here her.A few minutes later she came out of the bathroom with a new bandage around her waist and one on her couldnt beleive that she had let herself get hert this then went into Ichigos room but fell asleep in his hours later Ichigo comes back home from school noticing no one was went up to his room and opened the door suprised when he saw Rukia sleeping in his quietly went to the side of the bed and sat next to her."What is going on with you?"he wispered to him saw a little peice of her bandage on her shoulder."What are you hideing?"he wispered to himself as he lifted up her was shocked that she didnt tell him he was also kind of mad he though,why didnt she tell me shes really then shook her shoulder lightly."Rukia."he wispered in her was begining to wake up but was takeing her time."I..Ichigo?"She then got up so that she could see his face.  
"Why didnt you tell me?""T..tell you what?""Your hert why didnt you tell me?"She didnt awnser but Ichigo grabed her shirt then took it off of her leaving her there in a bra and bandages on her waist and shoulder."WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"She then tried to grab the shirt from Ichigo but couldnt."IM SORRY I DIDNT WANT YOU TO WORRY ABOUT ME!"She said crying but she treid to look strong but it was hard so she grabbed him pulling him close and hugged him so he couldnt see her tears."Rukia dont cry i just wish you would have told me."He could still feel her crying so he grabbed her shoulders makeing her face him then putting his hand on the side of her cheek"dont cry."He told then looked up at his face."Im sorry.""i now how you can repay me"He said "How?"he then moves closer to her and she know knew why she wanted him to hold her to help her she knew it all then leans closer to her and kisses could feel how warm he hands wandered up her couldnt help it but she pulled him thought it felt good to have her lips against then frose"Whats wrong""nothing i just want to tell you i love you"She then smiles pulling him closer to her.

* * *

ok so this was my verry first ichiruki story tell me if you like it and if i should do more


End file.
